


In Our Backyard

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Steve reconsiders his plan.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	In Our Backyard

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Aloha (10x22)_  
>  Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: April 8, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: May 1, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, CBS does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 737  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_“Sitting watching the sea,_  
_It’s just you and me._  
_We’ve got the whole world_  
_In our backyard, see?”_

  


**Bingo Crosley**  
**_"In Our Backyard"_**  
**Decca Records**  
**1941 C.E.**

  
Steve held on tightly to Danny, who held on just as tightly.

“I love you,” Steve said.

“I love you, too.” 

When their embrace loosened, Danny sat back in his Adirondack chair with a grunt. His hand shook slightly as he held his cane. He stared out at the sparkling ocean.

_Damnit, Danny._

Steve felt guilty. Okay, Danny was well enough to leave the hospital, but his full recovery would not be quick. It might not even be full. And now he, Steve, wanted to go away to find himself?

_I sound like a hippie from the ‘60s._

Steve rubbed his face. He was bone-weary. Why the urge to leave Hawaii? Was it depression over the 10th anniversary of his father’s death? Of the deaths of Joe and his mother in the past year? _Deaths?_ All three had been murders, and not pretty ones.

 _Could all my injuries just get to be too many? Danny had to give me a liver, for cryin’ out loud._ Steve felt an ache in his back. _All I need now is one in my neck._

Danny looked fragile, and why not? He had been beaten, tortured and shot, all for money. It was all so worthless, and maybe, Steve felt a little worthless himself.

Steve knew he was at a crossroads. He needed something. He was _so_ tired.

He turned to head toward the house but could not move his feet. He felt like he was in a dream, rooted to the spot. He turned back to Danny.

Danny turned his head, squinting at Steve. “Forget something?”

“Yeah.” Steve sat back down in his chair. “I thought I had to go looking for something far away from here, but I realized I got what I need right here.”

“Yeah?” Danny was staring at the ocean again.

“Yeah.” Steve sighed. “I can’t do this anymore, Danny.”

Danny’s jaw twitched. He remained silent, definitely an unusual situation.

“I can’t be part of Five-O anymore.”

“I know that. You’re goin’ away on your hippie journey so you’re taking leave.”

Steve half-chuckled. “Yeah, but I’m talking permanently.”

Danny turned his head to look at Steve. “Huh?”

“I want to do something different with my life.”

“You thinking about opening a restaurant again?”

“God, no.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. “Though it was kind of cool to own one, even for a little while.”

“Trust me, if you’re looking for a non-stressful occupation, restaurateur ain’t it.”

“What I mean, Danny, is I want to see what comes my way…with you.”

Danny studied Steve’s face. “For real?”

“For real.”

“Huh.”

“What ‘huh’?”

“Does that really mean no more Five-O?”

“Maybe.” Steve rubbed his face. “I don’t want more people I care about put in danger or worse because of me.”

Danny was quiet for a minute, then said, “So what do you plan on doing the next 30-40 years? Wandering the earth or just chillin’ here at the beach?"

Steve gazed out at the ocean, watching a sailboat bob on the waves as sunlight sparkled like jewels on the water.

“I don’t know.” Steve looked at his companion. “But I do know one thing: we should just come right out and admit that we belong together.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We’ve dated other people; you tried again with Rachel; I tried with Catherine; we always end up with each other.”

“Uh huh.” Danny nodded slowly.

“So you should sell your place and just stay here. View’s nice, huh?”

“Oh, yeah.” Danny glanced out at the ocean. “So you wanna make this permanent?”

“Yeah, if you want.”

Danny considered. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“If you want to keep working once you’re recovered, I’m good with that.”

“Maybe I wanna go on this Magical Mystery Tour with you, even if we don’t leave the backyard.”

Steve looked down to hide his smile. He moved his sneaker-shod foot around in the sand. “Could get bumpy.” 

“I’m from Jersey. I know bumpy.”

Steve continued smiling. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

Steve relaxed in his Adirondack chair. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace. Danny looked relaxed, too.

They sat in comfortable silence for hours until the sun set in a glorious display of color, then went inside the house and closed the door.


End file.
